


Festivus Drama

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Airstream and Bloodshed hate each other, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, In-Laws, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, poor Wheeljack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream doesn't want Bloodshed to stay over for Festivus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivus Drama

  
"I can't believe you actually invited him over for Festivus."

 

"Airstream, please..." Wheeljack stirred the soup as she sighed, "It's a celebration and Bloodshed was here for the last two celebrations.  It doesn't make sense to not invite him when he's been coming here for them already."

 

"I understand that he comes here to spend the day with Thornstriker, but why does he have to stay?"

 

Wheeljack sighed again as she moved over to sit next to her husband who was stroking the fire.

 

"Airstream... Bloodshed spends the entire day here with Thornstriker.  Even though he's a god, he gets tired as well.  It would be rude to not invite him to stay the night."

 

"He can get home under his own power."

 

"But then Thornstriker will go home with him."

 

Wheeljack could feel him flinch.  The god and her husband's sister enjoyed each other's company much.  It was often why he stayed over so often; Thornstriker and the God of Wrath would be talking for so long that it would be very late before either of them were ready to say goodbye.  It only made sense to allow the God to stay over.  And after something like Festivus, they would either come to their house to spend more time with each other... or go the God realm to do so.

 

It didn't go over their heads how close the two were.  And as much as Airstream hated the thought of his sister being lovers with the God of Wrath, he knew there was little he could do about it.  Except maybe put a reign on how much alone time they had together.

 

Airstream sighed as he moved to hold his wife closer.  "Ugh... well, at least I'll be able to keep my eye on him."

 

She didn't say anything, especially the fact that even as the head of this house, her husband didn't have much power to make Bloodshed do anything without his sister's help.

 

But if it would lead to less shouting between the two men when Festivus started, Wheeljack was happy with that.

 

END


End file.
